E-Mail has become a common mode of communication in both personal and business settings. In many cases, a user intends to attach something to an email, such as a text document, a picture, a movie, a sound clip, a presentation, a scan, etc. Unfortunately, the user may be in such a hurry, or may be so distracted, or may be concentrating so much on the message, that the user forgets the attachment and just clicks “Send”. Sometimes the user immediately notices the error and resends the email with the attachment. Other times the user gets a notice from one or more of the recipients that there was no attachment and the user then re-sends the email with the attachment. This double-transmission of the original message, one without the attachment, and one with the attachment, and the notices from recipients that there was no attachment, waste the time of the user and the recipients, and waste bandwidth on the communications media used to send the email.